


You Light My Fire

by gothpandaotaku



Series: Dragon!Jensen Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Dragon Jensen Ackles, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates, Possessive Jensen, dragon!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: Jared learns about Jensen's past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another installment in the dragon!Jensen verse! This one, we finally learn about Jensen's past. And yes, why he's a small dragon. This installment is a little angsty guys, just warning ya :)

“See ya later. We’ll have to watch the game together next week,” Jared smiled.

“Yeah, I’ll come over and bring a six,” Stephen said. He spoke to Jared but his eyes were trained directly on Jensen, behind Jared’s shoulder. Jensen glared, barely resisting the urge to growl until Stephen left.

Jared turned to Jensen the moment he shut the door behind Stephen, frowning. “Will you stop that?”

“He knows what I am now, and ever since he’s been over here constantly. He’s checking up on you! As if I would ever-”

“I _know_ you would never hurt me, Jensen. And in time, Stephen will see it too. Just be patient, okay? Stephen’s been there for me when no one else was, and he’s my best friend.”

“I could eat him, you know,” Jensen muttered, but let Jared pull him into a hug. “Just one little bite is all it would take in my true form-”

Every muscle in Jensen’s body tensed. Jared pulled away, confused. “Jensen, what… what do you mean, your ‘true form’?” I thought—do you mean, um…” He bit his lip, looking down at the floor hesitantly instead of into Jensen’s golden eyes like he wanted. “Are you talking about why you’re a small dragon and not dinosaur-sized like the others?”

Dragons, full-grown male dragons especially, were _humongous_ creatures; the largest animals on the planet. So of course Jared had wondered why Jensen, obviously a full-grown male, was still the size of a baby dragon when in his dragon form. Several times he’d almost brought it up and asked Jensen but… he could sense it was still a sore subject for Jensen.

Every time a dragon documentary came on TV Jensen would stare aptly at the screen, completely wrapped up in it. Deep in his strange golden eyes however there was a sadness, a longing as he watched them fly through the sky.

The room was still, quiet enough to make Jared’s ears ring. It made him feel sick and he was just about to apologize when Jensen finally spoke softly.

“I… before I met you I wandered alone for a long, _long_ , time. It seems impossibly long, now. I’m one of the last of my kind. I’ve watched humans poach my friends, my family, _murder_ them. Not knowing that we’re human too. And all for what? So they can turn our carcasses into handbags and jewelry?”

“Jensen, I-” Jared whispered, hurriedly whipping away the tears falling down his cheeks.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jensen soothed, long tongue darting out to lick away the tears that kept falling.

“Eeeeeew, gross.”

“You know you love my tongue.”

Jared laughed halfheartedly but he still couldn’t stop crying. He clung to the dragon as Jensen continued, “By the time I was your age, in dragon years at least, I was bitter, full of rage, and _lonely_. I _hated_ humans, more than anything. I kept to myself and just… existed. Somehow, I managed to stumble upon another dragon. He was an older dragon, nice guy, Mated, and you could see how, how _enamored_ he was with his Mate—but his Mate was a _human_. And when I found that out, I _lost_ it. I attacked him and his Mate, despite the fact that he was the first dragon I had seen in almost a hundred years. But instead of fighting me, he cursed me.

“He said I was incomplete, and that my true form should reflect that. The curse would only be lifted when I was whole again. He claimed he was showing me mercy, and of course at the time I didn’t see it that way. I wished he’d just killed me. For years and years I walked the earth without even being able to feel the wind beneath my wings. So I was careless and I stumbled into a dragon trap but then-” Jensen swallowed heavily, taking a deep breath, as if his words were getting stuck in his throat.

“I met you. The first human who didn’t try to poach me, but _helped_ me, tending to my wounds with such gentle hands. I looked into your eyes, so full of warmth and I _knew_. You were my Mate.”

“Oh Jensen,” Jared sobbed and buried his face in the dragon’s neck. “I love you. I love you. _I love you_.” He repeated the words over and over, like a mantra as he clung to Jensen and sobbed. _He_ should have been the one comforting Jensen, but Jensen’s story had broken something inside him and the thought only made him cry harder and cling to Jensen tighter.

* * *

 

Under the soft rays of moonlight, hand in hand they returned to the forest where Jared had stumbled upon a small, bleeding dragon.

Jensen had met his Mate and had let go of the hatred and rage weighing on him for so many years. The curse was broken—but Jensen had been too nervous to try changing into his true form. Until now, with Jared by his side.

With a reassuring smile Jensen let go of Jared’s hand, stepping into the moonlight—and burst into flames.

Jared watched the dancing flames, entranced by their beauty as they grew higher and higher, until they cleared in a burst of wind and Jensen stood before him.

He was _beautiful._

Easily over twenty times his original size, Jensen’s deep green scales sparkled in the moonlight brighter than any diamond. The sharp ridges along his back were a new addition. His claws were longer and sharper and whiter than before. Golden eyes watched Jared anxiously.

It was Jensen. A larger, probably more exhausting Jensen, but it was _Jensen._ His dragon.

“Huh. You actually look majestic like the dragons on TV. For once.”

Jensen threw his head back and _laughed_ , displaying rows of teeth twice as long as Jared’s body, the same growling noise that was almost like a purr bubbling up from his chest. To Jared’s surprise though a stream of _fire_ erupted from Jensen’s open mouth, causing him to laugh along with Jensen. He took a step forward—

He felt _something_ in the back of his mind, almost like a nudge. The presence was familiar and he let it in.

In the back of his mind he heard Jensen’s voice. ‘ _I don’t want to scare you.’_

_‘You wish you could scare me, you idiot.’_

Without hesitation Jared sat on Jensen’s front paw and relaxed as they watched the stars.

“Jensen? You still can’t eat Stephen.”

_‘Dammit.’_

* * *

_"Well the cold outside knows we can't be alone_  
_So I throw my arms right beside hers_  
 _Then I close my eyes lean in for something more_  
 _And you-u-u light my fire"_  
 _-"You Light My FIre" Nate Ruess_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this one~! Comments are love and give me life and I appreciate every one. And don't be afraid to comment with any ideas for future installments either :)


End file.
